Pokemon: The Journies
by Mystic Mage-chan
Summary: A series of episodes similar to the chronicles. Hints of multiple shippings, many characters. T, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first episode in a series of Pokemon episodes that I'll be writing. They will switch from trainer to trainer, so, be similar to the set up of the Pokemon Chronicles, but different. Which makes no sense. :p **

**I, sadly, to my great despair, ect, ect, do not own Pokemon. * cries ***

**EPISODE 1**

Dawn, Ash, and Brock stood on the edge of Veilstone City. Dawn faced Ash and Brock.

"So, I'll see you guys sometime soon, right?" Dawn said, smiling at Ash and Brock.

"Of course!" Ash said. "Right, Pikachu?"

"Pika!!!"

"Well, I've got to go. I need to get back to Twinleaf fast, since I need to meet Zoey in Pastoria City in five days."

"Good luck, Dawn," Brock said smiling. "Here. I've got some containers of my special Pokémon food for you to take with you. And I wrote down the recipes in case you want them."

"Thanks Brock! I won't be able to make them as well as you do, but even the mixtures are fantastic." Dawn put the containers and the recipe notebook into her backpacks, and then looked back up at them.

"Bye guys. Good luck," Dawn said.

"Thanks, Dawn," Ash said. He raised his hand, and Dawn's smile widened. She high fived him, and he shot her a thumbs up.

"Good Bye," Brock said to her.

"Good Bye."

She went down the road. Ash and Brock waved at her until they couldn't see her anymore.

Dawn and Piplup walked for quite a few hours, not seeing any towns. Dawn pulled out her town map; she sighed. "Ugh, Piplup, it looks like we're less than halfway to Solacean. And I don't have much food with me! I was hoping to restock…."

"Pip… Piplup."

"Well, let's keep going."

After a little more walking, Dawn started to smell smoke. "A campfire?" she mumbled to herself. When she was able to see it, she started to get worried. It was starting to hurt her eyes, and impair her vision. The smoke caused thick white smog.

Piplup started crying. "Oh Piplup," Dawn said. "I'm sorry. I forgot that the smog was hurting your eyes too. Piplup, Return!" Dawn put Piplup back into its pokeball, and continued walking without company. She coughed. "I've got to find out what's wrong. The smoke doesn't seem to be letting up AT ALL." She started off the path. At least, she thought she was off the path. She couldn't see to tell. "Hello? Is there anyone here? Any Pokémon? A camper?" she yelled. "Ouch!" she shrieked as she tripped over a root, and fell sprawling headlong into the ground. "Oww… My knee…"

"Are you hurt?" Dawn tried to look up at the voice.

"Sort of," Dawn answered, pulling herself up to a sitting position.

"Do you know where the smoke is coming from?" The voice sounded male, and young. Dawn thought that the person was probably Ash's age or younger.

"No, I just got lost in it. I'm Dawn. Who are you?"

"My name is Tate; I'm one of the two gymleaders of Mossdeep, in Hoenn."

"Two? And why are you here in Sinnoh?"

"The other one is my twin sister, Liza. We always worked together, and were really strong that way, but we decided that we should train to be better on our own as well, so Liza went to Kanto, and I came here. We're also hoping to find some tough Pokémon you don't see in the Hoenn region to use in our gym. We use psychic types."

"Really? That sounds so cool!" Dawn said, grabbing the extended hand that's shadow she could just barely see in the smog. He pulled her up. "Thanks!"

"We should find the cause of the smoke now. It wouldn't be good to leave this route like this. It's dangerous. As trainers, its our job to do something about this mess."

"Of course!"

Dawn and Tate walked slowly, holding hands so as not to get separated.

"It's warmer than when I first noticed the smoke. I think we must be getting closer," Dawn told him.

"You're probably right. I think it feels warmer in this direction," he said, pulling her slightly to one direction. After about fifteen minutes of walking, they reached the fire. About twelve trees were burning, and a Houndoom lay in the middle of them, unconscious, visible through the smoke only because a slight fire attack continued to flame around Houndoom's body.

"Oh my gosh! That poor Houndoom," Dawn cried, letting go of Tate's hand to rush forward. Tate grabbed her shoulder.

"Wait. We should put out the fire first," Tate reminded her. "Starmie, I need your help!" He threw a pokeball, and a star-shaped Pokémon came out.

"Wow, a Starmie," Dawn said.

Dawn opened her pokédex. '_Starmie: at the center of its body is a red core, which sends mysterious radio signals into the night sky.'_

"Piplup, Spotlight!" Dawn said, throwing Piplup's pokéball.

"Piplup!"

"We're going to need your WATER GUN, Starmie!" Tate yelled.

"And Piplup, help out with BUBBLEBEAM!" The two water attacks flew at the trees, dousing the flames.

"Whew…" Tate gave a sigh of relief. "It would have been bad if the fire had gotten any worse. I think I better get rid of some of this smoke so we can actually see. Go, Natu!"

_'It picks food from cactus plants, deftly avoiding buds and spines. It seems to skip about to move.'_

"It's cute!"

"Natu, use SILVERWIND!" Natu's Silver Wind dispersed the smoke a little, but it was still thick. "I think that's the clearest it's going to get for a while."

"OK. Lets help that Houndoom now."

_'The flames it breathes when angry contain toxins. If they cause a burn, it will hurt forever.'_

Dawn and Tate walked over to the Houndoom. Dawn nearly tripped over a tree root, but Tate kept her on her feet. "I still can't see too well yet," Dawn said sheepishly. Once they got to the Houndoom, Dawn reached into her bag, and pulled out a Super Potion. Tate forced the Houndoom's powerful jaw open, just wide enough for Dawn to pour in the super potion.

"rrrrrmmmm….." Houndoom grumbled.

"It's coming to!" Dawn said. "How could we get it to a Pokémon center?"

"I could carry it for a while," Tate said. "We should get to Solaceon soon. I'm pretty sure we're somewhere near Route 209."

"Ok," Dawn said.

"Natu, Starmie, Return!" Tate said. "Aren't you going to return your Piplup now?"

"She usually walks with me; she was just in her pokéball because the smoke hurt her eyes."

"Oh, OK. Well, ready to get going?" Tate reached down, and picked up Houndoom, grunting a little as he heaved its body over his left shoulder. He reached for Dawn's hand with his right.

When they finally reached Solacean town, they went straight to the Pokémon center.

"Nurse Joy, we found this Houndoom in the forest. It looked like it had set fire to a bunch of trees. We put it out, but it's still really hard to see in there. I think the Houndoom is hurt!" Dawn told her.

"May I see it?" Tate laid Houndoom on the counter. "It looks like it will be alright," Nurse Joy told them. "I can heal it, and then it can go back into the wild. Right now, I think the two of you could use some rest, and time to get cleaned up. Would you like to reserve a room?"

"I should really get back to Twinleaf," Dawn said.

"Don't worry, me and Kadabra can get you back. It'll be faster than walking. Let's just rest tonight, and then I'll take you tomorrow."

"Thanks, Tate," Dawn said.

"We'll take that room," Tate told Nurse Joy.

"Here you go, its number 16, right down that hall," Nurse Joy said, pushing a key forward across the desk. "Chansey, help me get Houndoom into the rest room."

Tate and Dawn headed to their room. "You can use the shower first," Dawn said. "I want to brush my Pokémon for a while."

"Alright," Tate said, heading into the bathroom.

"Come on out guys," Dawn said, throwing her pokeballs. Ambipom, Pachirisu, Buneary, and Shaymin came out to join Piplup. Dawn got a brush out of her bag, and picked up Buneary. "I'll brush you first today, Buneary." The other Pokémon played together on the ground by Dawn's feet while she brushed Buneary. Dawn was brushing Pachirisu when Tate came out of the bathroom.

He was wearing a white shirt and blue pajama bottoms. His hair was dark blue, and was nearly as long as Dawn's. "Your turn," he said.

The next morning they got some food and then went to talk to Nurse Joy. "How is Houndoom doing?"

"A little more rest, and he'll be ready to go into the wild," she told them, smiling sweetly. "Are the two of you going to leave now?"

"Yes, we both have places to be," Tate said. "Ready Dawn?"

"Yep. Good Bye Nurse Joy, thank you for helping Houndoom."

"It's my job!"

Once they were outside of the Pokémon Center, Tate released his Kadabra. "Kadabra, get us to Twinleaf, please. Use TELEPORT." One second they were standing in front of the Solacean Pokémon Center, the next they stood at the entrance to Twinleaf town.

"Want to come meet my mom?" Dawn asked Tate.

"I better get going. I wanted to challenge the gym in Snowpoint, and I need to train first."

"Gym leaders can challenge gyms?"

"In regions other than their own, yes. I thought it would be a good way to train. After all, I should try to be stronger than other gymleaders, so that my gym is hard to beat. I'll see you again sometime?"

"Yeah. Except, I'm going to Johto with my friend Zoey, so it may be a while. I'll watch for you on TV. Will you watch my contests sometimes?"

"It would be my pleasure," Tate told her. "Good luck in Johto."

"And I wish you luck with the Sinnoh league! See you!" Dawn gave Tate a quick hug, and his face turned bright red, but Dawn didn't notice as she dashed off toward her house.

"Mom! I'm home!"

"Dawn! How are you doing?" Her mom came out with her Glameow padding along next to her.

"Good! I'm going to Johto with Zoey. I want to try contests there! And I might meet May and some of her rivals."

"When are you and Zoey leaving?"

"Wednesday."

"That's in three days!!! If you don't hurry, you'll be late. Where are you leaving from?"

"Pastoria City. I'll hurry."

"It's too bad you don't have a bike…"

"It's ok, I'll be fast. Don't worry mom!"

"As usual, that's when I start to worry…"

"MOM!!!"

"Well, honey, it's true."

"Anyway, I just came to tell you that, I'd better leave now. I'll call you when I get there!"

"Alright, bye honey."

Two days later, Dawn was on Route 212, exhausted, but almost there. It was raining hard, and she was soaked, and kind of cold. Piplup was in it's pokéball, because it was tired. It had been in there since the day before. Dawn had walked most of the night.

Just then, a wild shinx jumped out at Dawn. "Go, Piplup!"

The shinx growled at Piplup, who shivered nervously. "Piplup, you'll be fine! Use BUBBLEBEAM!" The shinx tried to dodge, but was too slow. "Now Piplup, quick! PECK!" Piplup descended on the shinx, pecking at it with her sharp beak. The shinx ran away. "Alright Piplup, do you want to walk with me now, or rest some more?"

"Pip, Piplup."

"OK." Dawn left Piplup out of her pokéball, and Piplup walked alongside Dawn. The rain continued to fall, and Dawn looked irritably up at the sky. "This is going to RUIN my hair. I soo don't want to get on the boat with ugly hair! Let's hurry Piplup. Maybe I'll have time to fix it at the Pokémon Center."

**And so, Dawn is on her way to Pastoria City, where she will meet Zoey, and maybe, just maybe, fix her hair. **

_**PLEASE STAY TUNED**_


	2. Episode 2

**In this episode, I'm bringing in Misty and Max. Yep, Max. I would have done an episode where Max began his journey, but I decided just to have this be his introduction episode. Sorry that this episode isn't the most dramatic, but I'll try and make it up with the next one. --Mystic**

**Episode 2: Slateport, here we are!**

Misty stepped off the boat in Slateport City. The area was bustling with trainers with all sorts of water Pokémon.

"Wow!" Misty looked all around her excitedly. "There are so many fantastic water Pokémon."

From the docking area, Misty continued on to the Pokémon center.

"Are you here for the water Pokémon competition?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Yes. I was hoping I could get a room here until it's over?"

"Of course. Here is your key, your room is right down the left hall. If you would like me to heal your Pokémon, I can do it now."

"They're OK. They were healed up on the boat. But thank you for offering." Misty took the key, and headed down the hall to her room. Inside the room, she changed into her bathing suit, ready to head to the ocean with her Pokémon.

Outside on the streets of Slateport, there were lots of people in bathing suits. Some of them had water Pokémon walking alongside of them.

The ocean water was clear blue, and not too cold. "Corsola, Gyrados, Starmie, Horsea, Dewgong, come out!" Misty's Pokémon joined her in the water. She'd brought most of them with her, but she'd left some for her sisters to use while they were temporary gym leaders in her absence. Her Pokémon played together in the water, splashing all over the place.

"Corsola, have you made a friend?" Misty asked, seeing Corsola playing with a Lapras. A trainer was paddling over toward them.

"Lapras, you're playing nicely, right?" the trainer asked. The trainer had pink hair, and a light brown bikini. "Hello, I'm Soledad. You're competing in the water Pokémon competition, right?"

"Yes. My name is Misty. You don't happen to be the Soledad that Ash has met, do you? Ash Ketchum, of Pallet Town?"

"Yes. I met him because he was friends with a contest rival of mine, May."

"Yeah, I've met May a few times. So, you're a coordinator?"

"Yes. You?"

"A gymleader; I live in Cerulean. I traveled with Ash for a while, but stopped when I had to go back to the gym, because my sisters wanted to go on a trip."

"I had better get to training, so, good luck in the competition. I'll see you," Soledad said, waving. "Come on Lapras."

"Bye!" Misty called. She continued to swim with her Pokémon for a while, but didn't have many encounters with other trainers, because it was getting late, and trainers were returning to hotels and the Pokémon center. The sunset was fantastic.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

"Cor-sola, cor…" Corsola responded, and the others nodded their agreement.

"We'd better head in, don't you think, guys? Return!" Misty went back to the Pokémon Center to sleep.

"Remember, registration for the water Pokémon competition ends at noon today!" Misty heard.

"Oh geez, I still need to register!" Misty went rushing to the registration booth on the beach.

A pretty woman in a swimsuit, maybe about 20 years old, took her registration papers, and handed her a card. It was blue, with Misty's name and pokemon team on it.

"Thank you," Misty said, putting the card in her bag.

"The first event is tomorrow morning, so come here to the beach by ten, OK?" the woman told her. "I'm Emma, I'll be available to give you any information you need, so come see me at any time."

"OK, I will, thanks again," Misty said, turning to head back to her hotel.

Misty went to her hotel room, where she looked over the information she had about the competition.

_You must have at least one part water pokemon, which you will use for appeals. For the battles, you can use any type of pokemon except electric, but remember, the battles will take place in the water, so it might be to your advantage to use water types. You must have three pokemon. _

"How about I use... Corsola, Gyrados, and Starmie. I'll use Starmie for appeals." With that decided, Misty headed down to the hotel's smaller restaurant for dinner.

While she was sitting at a small table in the corner sipping her coke, waiting for food, she saw someone staring at her. He was quite a bit younger, he looked like a beginning trainer. He had glasses and dark blue hair, and looked quite familiar. She stared at him, trying to place him, and he stared back.

He walked over. "Misty?"

"Wait, Max? May's brother?"

"Yeah," Max said. "I started my pokémon journey a couple months ago."

"Are you entering the water competition?"

"No, I just thought I would come see some strategy. I'm really not much of a water trainer, I don't have any water pokémon yet."

"What do you have?" Misty asked. "Sit," she added, and he joined her.

"I've got Ralts. I met Ralts when I was traveling with Ash, May, and Brock. I have a Shuppet, and an egg that my sister sent me. She says she doesn't know what it's going to be, but she thought I should have it, as a present from her."

"That's nice, its always really cool seeing an egg hatch. Have you challenged any gyms yet?"

"No, not yet. The first one is a rock type gym, and I want to get a water pokémon. I thought maybe I could get one from the ocean here. I'd like a Tentacool."

"Do you have a fishing rod yet? There's a shop here where you can buy one. And here, here's one of my special lures. It's the Sensational lure. We sell them at our gym. They're pretty good at catching water pokémon."

"Thanks a ton, Misty!" Max said, putting the lure in his backpack. "Yeah, I'm gonna go look for that shop tomorrow morning."

"Excuse me, Miss." Max and Misty turned to see a waiter standing next to the table. "I am here to take your order. And will this young man be eating with you as well?"

"Yes, he will. I'd like a vegetable okonimiyaki."

"And I'd like a pork ramen, please," Max said.

"All right," the waiter said, scribbling their orders on his notepad. He headed back to the kitchen with their orders, leaving Max and Misty to talk. Max asked Misty lots of questions about training, hoping to get some good advice. She shared some of her stories with him, like when she first met Ash.

"His pikachu seems to have a habit of frying girls' bikes," she told Max, and he laughed.

**And we wish Misty good luck in her competition, and hope to rejoin her and Max soon, hopefully to witness their triumphs, but maybe to watch them survive their defeats.**


End file.
